Kisa san, Hebat!
by Sato94
Summary: Yukina bertemu dengan salah satu dari 'mantan' Kisa-san. Ternyata Kisa-san itu sangat hebat! Apa yang terjadi? OC, OOC, one-shot. Fic pertama di fandom SH. Judul mungkin tidak relevan.


**Disclaimer: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi bukan milik saya! Tapi milik Shungiku Nakamura-sensei yang jenius! Detektif Conan juga bukan milik saya, tapi milik Aoyama Goshou-sensei yang super jenius juga!**

**Warning: OC, OOC (maybe), one-shot, gak jelas, garing, banyak susunan kata yang error.**

**Fic pertama saya di Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Fandom. Maklum ya kalau banyak salah. Masih newbie soalnya!**

* * *

><p>"Huh… Kisa-san lama sekali…" Yukina tidur - tiduran di karpet sambil menonton acara TV kesukaan. Dia menunggu Kisa-san tersayangnya yang belum pulang kerja sejak 2 hari karena dia ada di dalam <em>shuuki<em> alias cycle. Sebenarnya Kisa bisa seminggu tidak pulang, tetapi Kisa selalu berusaha mencari waktu luang untuk pulang dan bertemu Yukina.

"Kirim e-mail saja ah..." Yukina membuka handphone nya dan mengetik e-mail pada Kisa-san

_**To: Kisa Shouta  
>Subject: (No Subject)<strong>_

_**Aku sayang Kisa-san.. **_

"Sent!" Lalu dia tersenyum–senyum sendiri. Bukannya dia gila lho!

Dalam hitungan detik handphone Yukina berbunyi. Yukina sudah tahu kalau itu adalah e-mail dari Kisa. Karena dia sudah mengatur ringtone khusus untuk Kisa.

"Cepat sekali dibalas!" Yukina senang sekali. Langsung saja dia membuka e-mail dari Kisa.

_**From: Kisa Shouta  
>Subject: Re: (No Subject)<strong>_

_**BAKA!  
>Aku lagi sibuk! Jangan kirim yang aneh–aneh!<strong>_

"Hahaha! Kisa-san cute sekali!" Bukannya marah tapi Yukina malah tertawa, dia membayangkan saat Kisa membaca e-mail darinya, Kisa jadi salah tingkah karena malu atau terlalu senang.

"Bosan… Enaknya ngapain ya…" Diapun mencari ide untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sang pangeran mulai membongkar isi rumah Kisa. Melihat–lihat komik yang pernah ditangani oleh Kisa meskipun dia sudah punya semua komik tersebut, iseng–iseng melihat–lihat album foto yang ada di kamar Kisa, awalnya Yukina mengira(kepingin maksudnya) kalau dia akan mendapati foto–foto masa kecil Kisa tapi yang dia dapat malah foto–fotonya bersama dengan anggota tim editor majalah Komik Emerald.

"Eh? Yang ini pasti orang baru," Yukina bergumam saat melihat foto Kisa bersama Onodera di album yang terbaru. Karena dia tidak melihat foto Onodera di album tahun–tahun sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat…

"ARGH! Aku masih bosan! Tidak adakah sesuatu yang menghilangkan bosan selagi aku di sini?"

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil buku gambar. Jika bosan Yukina senang sekali menggambar, apa saja yang ada di depannya. Kalau ada Kisa di depannya pasti akan dia gambar, tapi karena orang tersayangnya itu tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menggambar yang lain.

"Gambar apa ya? Hmmm..." Mata Yukina tertuju pada meja makan. "Gambar meja makan saja."

Dengan cekatan Yukina mulai menggambar meja makan. Meskipun cuma meja makan, di tangan Yukina gambar itu jadi bagus sekali, ada botol saus di atas meja, ada taplak meja yang bermotif indah, dan mangkok nasi milik Yukina yang iseng ditaruh di atas meja.

Saat sedang asyiknya menggambar, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

DING DONG

"Huh? Kisa-san?" Yukina menoleh ke arah pintu. Aneh rasanya, tidak mungkin Kisa membunyikan bel di rumahnya sendiri, kan?

Yukina berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Lalu dia menekan tombol pada intercom. Terlihatlah wajah seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan di layar intercom itu.

"_Shouta-kun?"_ Orang itu berbicara.

"Ah maaf, Kisa-san masih belum pulang. Anda siapa, ya?" Yukina membalas lewat intercom.

"_Ah tidak, saya juga minta maaf. Saya pacar Kisa Shouta. Kira–kira, jam berapa Shouta-kun pulang ya?"_

Yukina berteriak dalam hati.

_APA? PACAR? Kisa-san tidak pernah memberitahu aku kalau dia punya pacar selain aku! Tunggu, bukannya Kisa-san punya banyak 'pacar' sebelumnya? Dan Kisa-san pasti memutuskan mereka secara tidak wajar karena Kisa-san sendiri tidak merasa kalau dia pacaran dengan mereka._

"_Permisi..."_ Orang itu menegur Yukina yang sedari tadi diam saja berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

"Oh... Maaf kalau itu saya..." Yukina tidak menyelesaikan kata–katanya. Dia berpikir lagi.

_Apa perlu aku menendang lalu mengusirnya sama seperti yang kulakukan pada 'pacar' Kisa-san dulu? Tunggu... Dia bisa jadi orang yang tepat untuk menghilangkan kebosananku!_

Yukina berniat untuk 'sedikit' usil pada orang itu. "... Kalau tidak keberatan... apa anda mau menunggu? Mungkin saja sebentar lagi Kisa-san pulang." Padahal jelas Yukina tahu kalau Kisa tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam, sedangkan pada saat itu masih siang hari.

"_Ah, tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu."_ Laki–laki itu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang sekali.

_Hehehe, tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkan mood mu yang lagi bagus itu!_

Yukina membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Ojamashimasu..." Kata orang itu setelah dia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan slipper. Lalu dia melepas trench-coat nya dan menunjukkan suit resmi yang dia pakai. Lalu dia menggantungnya di gantungan jas

"Silakan masuk. Lewat sini..." Yukina menunjukkan jalan ke ruang tamu pada orang itu. Ternyata orang itu lumayan tinggi juga. Tingginya kira-kira sama dengannya.

.

.

"Mau minum apa? Kopi atau teh? Um..." Yukina mencoba untuk menyebut nama orang itu, tapi karena dia belum tahu namanya jadi dia menghentikan kalimatnya sampai di situ.

"Kobayashi, namaku Kobayashi Nakao." Dia menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, maaf. Mau minum kopi atau teh? Kobayashi-san?" Kali ini Yukina menyebut namanya.

"Kalau boleh, teh saja." Kobayashi menjawab.

"Baiklah."

_Berbeda dengan Kisa-san yang lebih suka kopi daripada teh. _Yukina membatin.

Yukina membuat dua cangkir teh. Satu untuk Kobayashi dan yang lagi satu untuk dia sendiri. Karena itu hanya teh, dia membuatnya lebih cepat dibandingkan kopi. Setelah selesai menata sendok, susu dalam bentuk mangkok plastik kecil (tidak tahu apa namanya), dan gula sachet dia samping kedua cangkir, dia menaruh kedua cangkir itu di atas nampan dan membawakannya ke meja tamu.

"Silakan..." Yukina mempersilahkan Kobayashi minum.

"Terima kasih..."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Hmm... Dia tidak jelek... Badannya tinggi... wajahnya juga tampan. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki kedudukan karena dia memakai suit seperti itu. Wajar, Kisa-san dulu suka dengan orang yang tampan. Sekarang juga, sih. Ah, ternyata aku narsis juga :-b_

Yukina terus berbicara sendiri dalam pikirannya, dia menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu (mirip pose Shinichi Kudo saat sedang berpikir) sambil mengamati si cowok yang mengaku pacar Kisa yang bernama Kobayashi di depannya. Sebenarnya Kobayashi sendiri tidak apa–apa kalau dia dilihat terus menerus. Tapi kalau seperti Yukina yang mengamati a la Detektif Conan, lama–lama dia merasa tidak enak juga.

"Uh.. Umm..." Sekarang giliran Kobayashi yang mau menyebut nama Yukina tapi tidak tahu namanya.

"Oh, maaf. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Yukina, Yukina Kou."

"Oh, Tidak apa-apa, Yukina-san."

Yukina mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, Kobayashi-san. Sejak kapan anda 'berpacaran' dengan Kisa-san?"

Kobayashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia merasa seharusnya dia yang bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya. "Umm... kira-kira setengah tahun yang lalu... Apa kau mengira hal seperti ini aneh? Hahaha..." Dia tertawa sedikit.

"Aneh? Apanya?" Yukina bertanya, dia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Umm.. Maksudku... itu... Laki–laki berpacaran dengan laki–laki, apa itu tidak aneh bagimu?"

"Oh, tidak sama sekali! Saya menghargai orang-orang yang seperti itu. Justru saya kagum karena banyak orang yang tetap menjalani hubungan mereka dengan baik meskipun sesama jenis," jawab Yukina yang membuat Kobayashi senang sekali saat mendengarnya. Dia mengira dia akan mendapat dukungan dari orang yang disangkanya housemate Kisa itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kobayashi penuh harapan.

_Kau kira aku akan mendukungmu, hah? Jangan mengharap!_

"Tentu saja." Yukina tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Apakah berjalan dengan baik? Karena Kisa-san sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang anda." Kata–kata Yukina seakan menyihir Kobayashi untuk memberitahukan semua hal yang ingin diketahui Yukina.

Kobayashi menunduk, kelihatannya dia agak sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Itulah... Sejak pertama kali bertemu di bar... Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu semalam di apartemenku, dan besoknya dia pamit dan tidak pernah muncul lagi."

_JELAS SAJA! Kau bahkan tidak dianggap hidup olehnya setelah dia selesai 'memakai' mu!_

"Oh, menyedihkan sekali... Jadi kenapa anda datang ke sini?" Yukina berpura–pura bersimpati. Dia memasang wajah sok perduli. Berakting macam ini sudah jadi keahliannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, saat hari kita jadian, sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar perempuan. Shouta-kun tidak tahu tentang itu..." Dia menceritakan semuanya. Yukina hanya membalas dengan bergumam 'Oh' atau 'uh-huh'

_Aku tidak yakin Kisa-san menganggap kalau mereka jadian._

Kobayashi meminum sedikit teh nya dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Saat dia pergi aku terus memikirkan Shouta-kun, sekarang aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan perempuan itu. Aku ingin kembali padanya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih."

_GAH! Kisa-san saja belum tentu ingat pada orang ini!_

"Maaf, bukan maksudku ingin ikut campur... Tapi kurasa dia tidak sesedih yang anda kira. Dia kulihat selalu ceria setiap hari." Yukina berpura–pura lagi tersenyum penuh simpati. Dia membuka bungkus gula dan menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam teh di cangkirnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat belum tentu sama seperti yang Shouta-kun rasakan. Dia masih kecil, perasaannya pasti mudah terluka."

PFFFT... Yukina mendengus, dia berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan tawanya.

_MASIH KECIL? WAHAHAHAHA! Sudah kuduga Kisa-san, kamu hebat sekali! Aku saja tertipu apalagi orang macam ini!_

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya lewat telepon dan e-mail, tapi tidak ada balasan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung datang kemari."

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur Kisa-san?" Yukina berkata setelah berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Eh? Yukina-san tidak tahu? Dia masih 18 tahun, kan? Apa dia sudah berulang tahun yang ke-19?" Giliran Kobayashi bertanya.

"E..e..eh? A..ah.. Begitulah... ha..ha..ha.." Yukina jadi bingung tiba–tiba ditanya karena dia yang dari tadi banyak bertanya.

"Aku bahkan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya..." Kobayashi menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. Yang membuat Yukina harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Aku kira soal itu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan... Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur Kobayashi-san?" Sebenarnya ulang tahun Kisa masih beberapa bulan lagi, itu pun akan jadi ulang tahunnya yang ke-31, bukan yang ke-19.

"Uh... 27 tahun..."

Lagi – lagi Yukina mendengus menahan tawanya.

_MAJI KA YO? SERIUS? 27 tahun? Kau yang masih kecil Kobayashi-san! Aku angkat topi untuk Kisa-san!_

Yukina sampai memegangi perutnya, dia menderita kesakitan karena tawa yang ditahan. Setelah tawanya agak mereda dia mengambil cangkir teh nya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Jadi, bagaimana tentang Yukina-san dengan Shouta-kun? Apa kalian teman satu apartemen?" Tanya Kobayashi.

"Eh? Ah? Umm... Maksudku, iya.." Jawab Yukina terputus - putus. Rasanya agak susah untuk berbohong, tetapi dia akan terus berusaha agar 'benda' pembunuh kebosanannya itu tidak curiga.

"Apa kalian teman satu SMA?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Eh? SMA?"

"Salah? Jadi Shouta-kun sudah kuliah, ya?"

_Bukan kuliah, tapi kerja._

"Eh, i..iya... begitulah.." Yukina sudah hampir mencapai batas kemampuan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kalau boleh aku tanya, hal ini membuatku penasaran dari tadi. Kenapa Yukina-san memanggil Shouta-kun dengan sebutan 'Kisa-san'? Bukankah kalian teman? Kenapa harus sesopan itu?"

"Yah... ada beberapa alasan..." Yukina memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Apa karena dia lebih tua darimu? Berapa umurmu?"

"Eh? 21 tahun.."

"Ternyata kamu lebih tua darinya. Jadi apa dia adalah seorang ketua dari suatu perkumpulan yang kamu ikuti?" Kobayashi menebak–nebak.

_Orang ini... Dia bertanya, tetapi dia menjawabnya sendiri. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu repot memikirkan jawaban yang pas._

"Eh.. Begitulah..."

"Yukina-san?" Sepertinya Kobayashi sudah mulai curiga pada Yukina yang mukanya merah karena menahan tawa dan juga menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan kata 'Eh?' atau 'Begitulah...'.

"Eh.. Apa?"

"Apa semua yang kamu katakan itu benar?"

"Maksud anda? Saya kurang mengerti."

"Dari tadi sepertinya Yukina-san menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan juga semua pertanyaanku sepertinya kamu ragu menjawabnya."

"Kenapa anda ingin tahu?" Yukina Kou Serious Mode:ON. Wajah yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi serius. Itu membuat Kobayashi sedikit terkejut.

"Karena aku menyukai Shouta-kun. Wajar aku ingin tahu tentangnya. Tapi kau malah menjawabnya dengan tidak serius." Kobayashi mulai sedikit berbicara dengan nada marah. Hal itu juga memancing kemarahan Yukina.

_Karena aku menyukai Shouta-kun..._Kata itu terulang lagi di kepala Yukina.

_ARGH AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!_

"Berhenti berkata 'Shouta-kun, Shouta-kun' seperti itu. Menyebalkan, tahu!" Yukina sedikit membentak Kobayashi.

Tentu saja yang dibentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, jangan pernah berani mendekati Kisa-san lagi."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukankah wajar kalau aku mendekati pacarku sendiri?"

"Pacar? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau hanya sekali bertemu dengannya dan kau menganggapnya sebagai pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja! Karena pada saat itu..."

"Kau pikir dia bahkan ingat denganmu?"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Yukina. Tetapi Yukina tidak marah, justru malah tertawa.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kobayashi-san. Kau benar–benar jatuh dalam perangkap Kisa-san! Hebat sekali dia bisa membuatmu begitu menyukainya sampai kau kehilangan kesabaran dan memukulku." Akhirnya Yukina bisa tertawa lepas tanpa perlu kesakitan menahannya.

"Perangkap? Apa maksudmu?" Kobayashi merasa agak malu, dia tidak mencoba memukul Yukina lagi meskipun dia sangat ingin memukulnya.

"Hahaha...Kobayashi-san. Apa anda tahu? Kisa-san dulu adalah seorang _player_. Dia suka sekali mempermainkan orang-orang seperti anda." Yukina berkata dalam tawanya.

"_Player_? Tidak mungkin." Dia tidak percaya, seorang Kisa Shouta yang mungil dan tampak tak berdosa padahal dosanya banyak sekali.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Baru-baru ini juga ada yang mengaku sebagai pacar Kisa-san, tetapi ternyata Kisa-san tidak mengingatnya. Hahaha, lucu sekali, sekarang aku melihatmu begitu menyukainya padahal dia saja tidak menganggapmu ada. Hahaha"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin Shouta-kun seperti itu. Kau pasti berbohong." Kobayashi masih tetap tidak percaya.

_Shouta-kun_... _Menjijikkan sekali jika dia mengatakannya_

"Kubilang berhenti berkata seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Lagipula apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yukina Kou. Akulah 'pacar' Kisa Shouta"

"Hah? Pacar?"

"Benar!" Yukina tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau dia benar seorang _player_, kau pasti juga dipermainkannya"

"Tidak. Jika dia mempermainkanku apa dia akan memperbolehkanku membawa duplikat kunci apartemennya?"

"..." Kobayashi kehabisan kata–kata.

"Masih tidak percaya?" Yukina mengambil handphone nya dan mengirimkan e-mail pada Kisa.

_**To: Kisa Shouta  
>Subject: Tolong Dibuka<strong>_

_**Kisa-san apa kamu sibuk?  
>Bisakah aku berbicara lewat telepon sebentar saja?<strong>_

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah menunggu dalam diam, Kisa membalas e-mail Yukina.

_**From: Kisa Shouta  
>Subject: Re:Tolong Dibuka<strong>_

_**Silakan saja**_

Langsung saja Yukina menelepon Kisa. Dia juga mengaktifkan speakerphone agar Kobayashi dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kisa-saaan! ~ "

"_Halo... Ada apa Yukina?"_ Terdengar suara Kisa yang kelelahan di seberang.

"Ah... Kisa-san, tidak apa-apa? Suaramu terdengar lelah sekali." Begitu Yukina mendengar suara Kisa yang seperti itu dia merasa cemas.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kau meneleponku hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" _Jawab Kisa dengan nada cuek.

"Eh? Oh tidak, maksudku...Kisa-san, sekarang ada di mana?"

"_Di cafe kantor"_

"Sendirian?"

"_Iya... yang lain masih sibuk. Begitu saja? Aku tutup sekarang."_

"Tunggu dulu! Kisa-san!"

"_Apa?"_

"Kisa-san, apa kamu sayang padaku?"

"_H-Huh? Kenapa tiba–tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_

"Tidak apa-apa."

"_Kau tahu jawabannya"_

"Tolong katakan dengan jelas, Kisa-san!"

"_Keras kepala..."_

"Kisa-san!"

"_I-iya...!"_

"Iya?"

"_Iya! Aku sayang padamu! Sudah jelas?"_

"Belum"

"_Dasar anak kecil!"_

"Hehehe... Aku perlu sebuah deklarasi, Kisa-san"

"_Deklarasi macam apa?"_

"Apa saja"

"_Huh... Baiklah, baiklah... Aku, Kisa Shouta, sayang pada Yukina Kou. Jelas?"_

"Hehehe. Jelas."

"_Anak kecil! Keras kepala!"_

"... Kisa-san..."

"_Apa lagi?"_

"Aku sayang Kisa-san"

"_Anak kecil!"_

Terdengar nada sambung telepon. Sepertinya Kisa langsung memutus percakapan mereka berdua. Tidak masalah, Yukina sudah mendapat apa yang dia perlukan.

"Kau dengar, Kobayashi-san?"

Kobayashi berdiri mematung karena shock. Kata '_cafe kantor_', '_anak kecil_' membuatnya makin tidak mengerti.

"Kobayashi-san?" Yukina menyadarkan Kobayashi yang membeku.

"Aku tidak mengerti semua ini." Semua hal yang harus dia pelajari sekaligus di hari ini, dia tidak bisa mencernanya.

"Perlu aku telepon Kisa-san lagi?" Yukina langsung menekan speed-dial untuk Kisa dan mengaktifkan speakerphone.

"_Apa lagi anak kecil?" Terdengar suara Kisa._

"Tidak, apa Kisa-san mengenal orang bernama Kobayashi?"

"_Kobayashi? Banyak orang bernama seperti itu. Itu nama yang lumayan umum. Mungkin aku tahu beberapa"_

"Kobayashi Nakao? Apa Kisa-san kenal?"

Kobayashi diam, mendengarkan. Dia yakin Kisa akan segera mengenalinya.

"_Kobayashi Nakao? Siapa itu? Tidak pernah dengar."_

Mendengar itu serasa batu besar menghantam kepala Kobayashi, sampai membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa jangan dipikir..." Belum selesai Yukina berbicara Kobayashi bangun dari lantai dan langsung merebut handphone Yukina, dia mencoba berbicara dengan Kisa.

"Shouta-kun! Ini aku Kobayashi Nakao! Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"_Hah? Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?"_

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"_Maaf, kapan kita pernah bertemu?"_

Yukina sudah cekikikan di samping Kobayashi. Kobayashi melihat Yukina dengan pandangan marah.

"Enam bulan lalu. Di bar. Lalu kau dan aku bersama-sama pergi ke rumahku dan kita..."

"_Ah. Maaf. Kalau sudah selama itu bagaimana aku bisa ingat."_

"Jangan pura-pura Shouta-kun! Tidak mungkin kau melupakanku"

"_Maaf saja tapi aku benar-benar lupa."_ Setelah itu terdengar tipis suara yang sepertinya adalah suara rekan kerja Kisa yang memanggilnya kembali.

"Oi, Shou..."

"_Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja."_

Percakapan terputus. Meninggalkan Kobayashi shock untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pemandangan yang benar–benar menarik bagi Yukina. Tetapi Yukina agak kasihan padanya, jadi dia mencoba memberikan petunjuk agar semua hal menjadi jelas.

"Kobayashi-san. Saya akan memberikan beberapa petunjuk agar anda tidak bingung:

1. Kisa-san sudah bekerja, bukan masih kuliah, kau dengar sendiri.  
>2. Umur Kisa-san tidak sama dengan yang dia beritahu pada anda<br>3. Kisa-san lebih tua daripada saya, dia sering memanggilku anak kecil.  
>4. Kalau dia serius dengan anda apa dia akan memberitahukan umur yang salah pada anda?<p>

Cukup jelas?"

"..." Kobayashi masih mematung.

"Nah, sekarang. Karena tidak terasa hari sudah sore, sebaiknya anda pulang saja!" Yukina mendorong manusia beku di depannya. Tetapi Kobayashi mulai 'cair' saat sampai di pintu depan.

"Ternyata Shouta itu benar-benar hebat..." Dia bergumam.

"Maksud anda?" Yukina agak bingung. Memang menurutnya Kisa-san itu hebat. Tapi dia tidak mengerti hebat seperti apa yang dimaksud Kobayashi.

"Aku meninggalkan pacar perempuanku demi dia yang hanya mempermainkanku. Kupikir dia adalah tipe _innocent._"

"Hahaha.. Saya mengerti perasaan Kobayashi-san!"

"Kau yakin kau tidak dipermainkan olehnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan di telepon tadi?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini..."

"Wah, kalau itu urusan Kobayashi-san! Yah pokoknya silakan tinggalkan tempat ini, oke?" Yukina memaksa mendorong Kobayashi keluar setelah dia memakai trench-coat dan sepatunya.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih. Sayonara..." Kobayashi berkata dengan lesu. Dia yakin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kisa ataupun Yukina lagi, jadi dia berkata sayonara. Diapun berjalan menjauhi apartemen Kisa.

"Sayonara! Hati-hati di jalan!" Yukina melambaikan tangan pada sosok Kobayashi yang menjauh. Dia puas sekali hari ini. Rasa bosannya berkurang setelah bisa bermain-main dengan orang yang sebelumnya adalah mainan Kisa.

Setelah menutup pintu dia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, sambil bergumam. "Kau tahu, Kobayashi-san? Kisa-san sangat hebat. Dia bahkan bisa mengubahku yang awalnya adalah seorang straight..."

Dia merasa ingin saja bergumam, meskipun dia tidak merasa yakin kalau dia bisa menyukai laki-laki selain Kisa.

.

.

.

"Shouta... Teganya kamu melakukan ini padaku..." Kobayashi berjalan terhuyung–huyung menuju stasiun. Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam stasiun, dia melihat sosok seseorang yang dia sangat kenal berlari dari dalam stasiun.

"Shouta!" Spontan dia langsung memanggil sosok itu, Kisa.

Kisa menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang dia kenal, dan dia berbalik tidak perduli. Lagipula 'Shouta' itu nama yang umum, kan? Mungkin saja ada yang salah panggil.

**Kobayashi Nakao: Shock untuk yang ke-3 kalinya.**

.

.

.

Di rumah Kisa...

"Aku pulang. Yukina! Maaf aku terlambat!" Kisa berteriak memanggil Yukina.

"Selamat datang, Kisa-san!"

"Kamu sudah makan malam? Kalau belum aku yang akan memasak," kata Kisa sambil melepas sepatu dan jaket nya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah memasak makan malam. Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Wah, terima kasih sudah repot..."

"Untuk Kisa-san apa saja akan kulakukan."

"Uh..." Kisa terhantam aura pangeran yang menyilaukan dari Yukina. Dia berjalan dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya agar tidak pingsan karena aura yang terlalu bersinar di matanya itu. Tiba–tiba Yukina memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei! Yukina...! Apa yang.." Yukina memeluknya lebih erat, Kisa tidak mampu protes. Hanya bisa bertanya–tanya ada apa dengan pangerannya ini.

"Kisa-san... Aku sayang Kisa-san"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Buat semua yang sudah baca sampai sini. Terima kasih banyak! Nama Kobayashi Nakao saya ambil asal-asalan dari macam-macam sumber entah dari JDorama atau Anime yang pernah saya tonton. Maaf kalau fic ini rada gak jelas. Kalau gak keberatan, direview ya! Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. Flame? Jangan dulu, saya bisa shock nanti T^T **


End file.
